carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Viva Las Vegas (retelling)
Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Room) Steven awakes to find Sammy Jo in his bed, and she tells him of the nightmares. The two engage in some chatter, and Sammy Jo gives Steven a friendly kiss, which is noticed by Joseph. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Joseph finds some excuse to see Alexis. He is more than happy to tell her what he saw. Alexis is really annoyed. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Vestibule) Alexis confronts Krystle about it, but Krystle will not discuss this with Alexis. However, she tells her that she is pregnant. Scene 4 : Las Vegas Hotel (Blake's suite) Blake manages to sell a 45% interest in his football team to Logan Rhinewood's right hand man Ray Bonning. Scene 5 : Las Vegas Airport Ray Bonning calls Logan Rhinewood to tell him the deal is done. Scene 6 : Carrington Jet Fallon tells her Fallon that she regrets not having married someone like him. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Riding Ring) Nick and Claudia do some riding. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Riding Ring) Krystle does talk to Sammy Jo about it. Sammy Jo says it was innocent and Krystle believes her. At the same time, Krystle tells Sammy Jo that she does not want to see her get hurt. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Grounds) On her part, Alexis decides to talk to Steven about his choice in women. Alexis understands that Steven has put his gay life behind him, so maybe he needs some help in picking woman. Of course the only reason Alexis wants Steven to be straight is so that he will inherit Blake's money. Just as Steven does not like Blake interfering in his love life, he is not going to take the same from his mother, who just happened to have been gone for 16 years. Scene 10 : Carrington Jet Blake and Fallon are going to arrive as the jet lands. Scene 11 : Denver Airport Jeff is waiting for Blake and Fallon. Blake asks Jeff to join him at Denver-Carrigton. Jeff accepts. Scene 12 : Carrington Mansion (Grounds) Krystle decides to go riding. While on her horse, Champ, Alexis, who had been skeet shooting, decides to fire one last shot - which knocks Krystle from the horse and drag her. Nick, who was with Claudia, finds her and brings her back to the mansion. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Vestibule) Joseph admonishes Sammy Jo who is putting her rollers in the mansion. She does not like it and reminds him he is working for her aunt. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Claudia enters the library and sees Steven (who is drinking alcohol). She tries to go away but she asks her not to. He wants to know if she despises him because she lost Matthew and Lindsay because of their affair. She just says no and runs out on him. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Hallway) Sammy Jo asks Steven to do roller skating with her. He is not very intersted. He would rather go to the speedway to see what she told him about. She accepts. Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Krystle feels fine and is glad nothing happened to the baby. Joseph tells her he shoud have warned her "stronger". Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Vestibule) Joseph informs Alexis of the accident. Scene 18 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Blake has the pleasure of giving Cecil the $9 million to repay the loan and pretty much ends his friendship with Cecil. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Jeff also tells Fallon he can play at her game. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Corridor) After her spat with Jeff, Fallon sees Nick in the hall. The two flirt a little. Scene 21 : Nick's House Nick does not seem interested by Fallon but comes home to find her ready to seduce him. Nick takes the bait. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Just as she is telling Blake she is fine, Krystle feels sharp pain down betweeney. Scene 23 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis hears the sound of the ambulance and goes to out to see what it is going on. She sees Krystle and Blake getting into the ambulance. Scene 24 : Ambulance While she is rushed to the hospital, Krystle tells Blake she thinks she is losing the child.